What's Hidden Hurts the Most
by DarkAngel555
Summary: King Mickey tells Riku and Kairi that Sora, after being kidnapped by Maleficent, is dead. The only thing on the King's mind is his plan. Riku and Kairi are stricken with grief and seclude themselves from the world. What happens when the witch attacks?


_DA: This isn't one of my best. It's just a plot bunny that wouldn't leave. I polished it the best I could and I do have a few good lines. It's a little depressing......My first try at angst. It'll end happy, though. I'm a sucker for happy endings. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing I used in this freaking story. All I own right now are these chocolate chip pancakes. *holds up stack* Yum..._

--

**What's Hidden Hurts the Most**

Mickey relaxed once they left the building. They could hear the evil cackling of Maleficent inside. She truly thought that she had killed the Keyblade Master. That's how it must stay, too. The real Sora groaned and slid down the wall he was leaning against. This plan was going to break Kairi's heart and make Riku angry. "We're in the clear right now," Mickey said, looking the injured keybearer over. Sora was taking slow, steady breaths, trying not to cry out or scream. "But first we need to get you some medical attention." He didn't answer.

KHKHKHKH

Riku and Kairi were nervous as they knocked on the king's door to his study. Sora had disappeared about two weeks ago and this was the first word they've had since then. "Come in," the King said from inside the room. Riku opened the door and they walked inside. King Mickey's face was emotionless.

"Sir," Riku started. "What's been going on?"

"Maleficent kidnapped Sora," King Mickey said, his voice calm. Kairi stifled a gasp.

"Your Majesty, is he all right?" Riku's eyes were cold and hard. King Mickey sighed.

"I was just there to try and negotiate with Maleficent. But, alas, I was too late." Riku and Kairi's eyes widened.

"Wha... What do you mean?" Kairi stuttered out. The mouse looked down.

"I didn't make it in time. He's gone." Riku tensed and Kairi's hand clamped over her mouth. Tears leaked out of her eyes.

"No....." Riku whispered. All his memories of Sora came crashing down on him. Sora was one of the only things in his life that he felt would stay the same. He was one of those people who seemed like they would never die. And for him to have a premature death like this.... It was too much for Riku to handle. "NO!!!" The roar that burst from his lips almost wasn't human. Riku stormed out of the room and opened a portal that would lead to the outside of the castle. When he arrived, he dropped to all fours and began ferociously punching the ground. Once he was done, he collapsed. "No..." Much to his shock, tears streamed from his eyes. "Sora..."

Kairi was dealing with the shock differently. Instead of screaming and running out of the room, she stood there in a frozen position. A hand was over her mouth and a hand covered her heart. Tears flowed from her eyes but she didn't say a word. It was almost like she hadn't actually realized what had happened yet. King Mickey got up from his chair and walked over to Kairi. They were reacting just how he thought they were going to. When they were let in on the plan, though, the two just might not forgive him. "Kairi," he whispered. She looked down at him, finally removing her hand from her mouth.

"Please tell me that I was hearing things," she said, her voice broken. King Mickey shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. You heard right." She closed her eyes.

"Then he's really..." He nodded. "Can I be excused? I want to be alone for a while."

"The Courtyard is open, Kairi. You'll be alone there. It's near the Gummi Garage." Kairi nodded and left the room stiffly. She walked through the halls like a zombie. The way there was a blur. She eventually reached the quiet lush green courtyard. The area seemed too bright to Kairi because of the circumstances. She found a dark secluded area that seemed just right for her mood. She leaned up against a ledge and broke down. Sobs racked her body as she remembered her hero's cerulean eyes that always seemed to have their own special light. The light that never stopped burning. What she wouldn't give to see his face one more time. Even just for a moment. She felt like part of her had been violently ripped away. Her heart was breaking into little pieces. How was she going to get by this? Eventually, she succumbed to slumber, completely exhausted.

KHKHKHKH

King Mickey sighed. He felt bad for what he did to the teens. Right now, he couldn't even imagine what they were going through. He walked up to a bookshelf and tilted a large book by the name _The Times of Darkness_. The bookshelf slid into another and a hidden doorway was revealed. The mouse walked inside. A familiar figure was lying on the bed inside. With a flick of his wrist, he cast _Curaga_ over the boy. The boy moaned and opened his eyes. "King Mickey?" he asked. The king nodded.

"Yea," he said, walking up to the bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I think. You told them." The boy's eyes slid shut. He remembered the cry of denial so well.

"Yea, I did. It was so hard to do but you must agree it was absolutely necessary." The boy betrayed the slightest of nods.

"It was necessary but we could at least let them in on it. I hate to lie to my best friends like this." King Mickey sighed.

"I know, Sora. I know you hate this, but if even one person knew then the word could leak out." He was quiet for a moment. "They're never going to forgive me." Sora snapped his eyes open and attempted to sit up. King Mickey forced the brunette back down.

"Of course they'll forgive you. They're my friends after all." The mouse smiled. Sora was right. Maybe, just maybe, they'll forgive him when this is all over with.

"Maybe. Now you get some rest. My whole plan is useless if you're still bedridden by the time you're needed." Sora nodded and relaxed. If the plan doesn't work, telling Riku and Kairi that he was dead would be all for nothing and then they won't forgive _him_. The wall slid back into place as the king sealed the doorway again.

Just as the hidden room closed, Riku came in using a portal. The silver haired teen was a mess. His knuckles were bloody and his eyes were bloodshot. His face was streaked with dried tears. King Mickey jumped. "Riku!" he said. He then scanned over him. "Are you alright?" Riku shook his head.

"No I'm not" he snapped. "My best friend is dead and you'd think that I'd be all happy and cheerful, right?" The mouse gulped nervously.

"Sorry, dumb question."

"Never mind. I don't think that me and Kairi are in good enough shape to head back home today." King Mickey nodded and sat down at his desk.

"That's fine. I already had two rooms prepared. They're across the hallway." The king scanned over some documents trying to act like a king. Riku's eyes narrowed ever so slightly in suspicion.

"Okay..." To him, the mouse seemed way too happy. He didn't act like the Keyblade Master had just passed on. Something was up. "Where is Kairi?"

"Down at the Courtyard. She wanted to be alone for a little while." As soon as the words left Mickey's mouth, Riku turned and left. Mickey wondered if he wasn't playing the part he was supposed to.

Riku walked to the Courtyard in silence. When he got there, he looked around. Kairi was nowhere in sight. Then he spotted a flash of color in a darker area. Kairi was asleep on the meadow. Tear tracks stained her face and, somehow, she was still crying in her sleep. Riku's face softened at the sight of her. She seemed so vulnerable as she twitched and turned as she dreamed. He gently picked her up and walked her to her room. As he set her down on the bed, she muttered one word and that one word broke his heart. "Sora..."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Kairi's dreams all revolved around that one man. They were mostly memories but the current dream was different. She was standing on a stained-glass mural. The mural was a light blue with her home world, Destiny Islands, as the background. Four circles were positioned near the top of the mural in a diamond. Two of the circles contained pictures of Donald and Goofy. Riku was on the bottom and the remaining circle had a portrait of herself. She examined the whole mural and a gasp escaped from her lips. Leaning on the edge of the mural was a picture of the Keyblade Master with _Kingdom Key_ hanging loosely in his hand. Sora's eyes were shut. He appeared as if he was sleeping. Kairi kneeled down and touched the stained glass, a tear escaping from her eye. "Lazy bum," she whispered, attempting to squeeze a laugh out as her throat closed with sobs.

"Who are you calling lazy?" a voice said behind her, causing her to jump up. She turned and the person she saw caused her to fall to the stained glass ground in absolute astonishment.

"S...Sora?" she asked and the man nodded, smirking. He walked over to her and held out a hand to help her up. She recoiled and looked away as fresh tears fell from her blue eyes. "You're not real. You're a dream. A mere fantasy created to ease the pain of my broken heart." The smirk fell from Sora's face and a look of guilt and pain took its place.

"Kairi," he whispered. She glanced up into his beautiful cerulean which were filled with unimaginable pain. He fell to his knees next to her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kairi frowned at him, forgetting her arguments to tell herself that he wasn't real.

"For what?" Sora looked down. He didn't want the lie to escape his lips.

"For coming to you. I didn't realize you didn't want to see me. I...I just couldn't leave until I said goodbye." That wasn't a total lie. It was more like the stretched truth. Kairi's face softened. She placed a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, she tackled him with a hug. She nuzzled her face into his hair.

"So, you're not just a dream?" she whispered brokenly. Sora felt the tears escaping her eyes run down the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her.

"No," he said. "I'm not." The next whisper he heard from Kairi broke his heart.

"How could you leave me and Riku?" Sora was at a loss for words. He's been doing his best not to lie completely and there was no way out of this mess without lying.

"I don't know, Kai. I never gave up. I don't really know what happened..." He spoke no more. He rested his head on her hers. "I love you, Kairi. You were the sole thing that kept me going when it looked grim." Kairi withdrew from him and met his eyes. He gave a small grin. Kairi returned the smile though tears hazed her vision.

"I can't believe I'm doing this to myself." She shook her head. "I love you, too, you lazy bum." The dream started to fade around them. Kairi looked around. "No! I don't want this dream to end just yet!" Sora smiled at her.

"I don't want to torture you anymore." He leaned in and kissed her. "Remember, I'll always be right here." He placed a hand on her heart. "I have to go now. I'm sorry, Kai." He kissed her one more time as the dream faded completely.

KHKHKH

Kairi sat up quickly, touching her lips. That hadn't been a normal dream. It had seemed far too real. She curled up into a ball. Her wish to see him one more time had come true, but at what cost? Her heart felt close to bursting. She expected tears but when none came, she figured that she had none left. She looked around and was shocked to find herself in a room inside the castle. Her room was connected to another. The familiar snoring of Riku could be heard in the room next to hers. Her lips pulled up in a small, sad smile. Loneliness then overtook her. She needed some comfort. Even if it was just a simple hug.

She took a deep breath and slid out of her bed. She opened the door connecting her and Riku's room. Riku was still snoring and didn't stir at the door opening. Kairi crept up to the side of his bed. She poked his side, thinking about how childish she was being. He jumped before she could even touch him. His keyblade was at her throat in an instant. "Riku," she whispered hoarsely. "It's me." The keyblade disappeared and Riku turned over to face her.

"Sorry, Kai," he whispered. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry for waking you. I had a dream about _him." _Riku frowned. He studied her face, expecting tears. Kairi allowed herself a small smile. "I ran out of tears long ago." He nodded, getting out of bed. He was only wearing boxers. A faint blush spread across Kairi's cheeks. He pulled her into a short, awkward hug and then steered her towards the door.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go for a walk." They walked, barefoot, through the moonlit halls. The cold marble smacked against their feet. Kairi shivered when they walked out of the castle and into a peaceful garden. The night was chilly. Riku sat down on the grass and motioned for her to follow his example. After a moment of hesitation, she sat down next to him and looked at the sky. The inky black of night was dotted with the bright lights of millions of stars. All of which were still here because of the efforts of the Keyblade Master. The friends were silent for a moment. Riku eventually broke the silence. "The stars are beautiful tonight. They're just so full of _light_." His voice sounded almost... jealous. He was jealous of the stars because they were light.

"Yea," Kairi replied bitterly. "There's one person to thank for the beauty of the stars. And he's not here." Her voice cracked. Riku looked down. He was not too sure what to say now. He was sure Kairi had been in love with Sora and now she's getting hit the hardest with grief.

"Yea, he is here," he said, finally deciding on what to say. He pointed to her chest. "He's in here. He'll always be there as long as you cherish his memory forever." She placed a hand over her heart.

"That's what he said," she whispered. Riku looked at her curiously.

"That's what who said?" Kairi flashed him a now rare, but small and sad grin.

"Sora. He came to me in a dream. He said that he'll always be here, in my heart." Riku sighed and looked back up at the stars. His jealousy intensified. Sora had contacted Kairi through dreams, why hadn't he also contacted him? Another question arose within him. Did he even want Sora there? He shuddered slightly. He decided that it would be too awkward. Riku and Kairi sat in silence again. He jumped when Kairi placed her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh.

"Why did you come to me after that dream?" Riku eventually asked. "I'm not Sora. Far from being him, to be exact." Kairi was quiet for a moment.

"Well...I needed comfort. I needed someone who wouldn't turn me away. I've known you for a really long time, Riku. I knew you wouldn't have left me alone when I needed someone." Suddenly, her tears returned full force. "Please, don't tell me that you're going to push me away. One person left me and I need someone to just be there for me." Riku took a deep breath in and pulled a sobbing Kairi into his arms.

"I would never do that, Kai. I would never leave you if you needed me." They stayed like that for the rest of the night, watching the stars. When Kairi fell back asleep, Riku laid down on the grass, resting Kairi's head on his chest carefully. Eventually he followed her into the realm of dreams.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

A week passed. The teens were close during some days while they were distanced during others. Their moods depended on how heavy their emotions weighed down on them. Sometimes they wouldn't even leave their rooms. Kairi had more 'off' days than Riku did. The loss of the love of her life had left her an emotional wreck. During one especially 'off' day, King Mickey received word of the attack that he'd been expecting for a while. Both Riku and Kairi refused to leave their rooms. The moue king sighed. Getting them to fight was going to be difficult.

He walked to Riku's room first. Riku may be more accepting of a fight. The king knocked on his door. "What do you want?!" came the angry reply.

"Maleficent's attacked one of my villages with a full fledged assault. We're going to need you in order to hold her off. You and Kairi." Riku opened the door and smiled at the king, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I need a good fight," he said, balling up his fists. "Those Heartless won't know what hit them. As for Maleficent, she's going to pay for killing Sora." King Mickey nodded, slightly worried about him.

"Careful, Riku," he warned. Riku glared at him.

"I know. My darkness will not get out of control." Riku sighed. "Now, we're going to have to convince Kairi to come. She's not going to want to fight." He walked to the next room and knocked on Kairi's door. She peeked out and opened the door when she saw Riku standing there. Her hair was disheveled; she hadn't bothered to brush it this morning.

"Hey, Riku," she whispered. He smiled at her.

"Kai, we have a job to do," he said. "A town is being attacked by Heartless and we have to stop them." She looked down.

"I...I don't have the drive to fight right now. I wouldn't be much help." Riku placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Of course you would. Think about what Sora would want you to do. What he'd do in your place." Tears welled in her blue eyes.

"He'd fight. He'd want to save the town." Sora's face flashed through her mind. Her face hardened. "It's guess it'd be our duty to do as he would. Let's go, Riku." Riku nodded and they ran off. Mickey was left at Kairi's doorway.

"They don't even know where the town is," he said to himself. Shrugging, he walked back to his study. "Time to get the _secret weapon_."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Somehow Riku and Kairi had found the village and were now working hard to protect it. (A/N: Riku was able to locate them.) Fighting their way through waves and waves of Heartless, they evacuated the townsfolk and were now guarding what was left of the town. It looked as if they were in the clear at the moment.

Green flames erupted in the middle of the town. Riku scowled, recognizing who it was. "Keybearers," Maleficent's voice echoed through the empty streets. "You will not win without your precious Sora. You soon shall be reunited with him. Prepare for your demise." Thousands of Heartless appeared in the village. Riku looked downright bloodthirsty and Kairi looked murderous behind her mask of sorrow. Soon they were lost in the flurry of battle.

They were silent as they fought through the mass of Heartless. Both were distracted by the same thought. This was _Sora's_ job. Maleficent's evil cackling could be heard as she watched the stony faced keybearers. With every attack she made, another tear slid down Kairi's face. Riku was taking out all of his bottled up anger out on the black creatures. King Mickey arrived at the town but chose to watch the progression of the battle from a cliff. He glanced at a man in a black cloak who was approaching the town. The King's face twisted into a smirk. All was going according to plan.

Riku was about to finish another pathetic shadow when it disappeared. In it's place was a huge Heartless by the name of Darkside. He'd seen a few of this creature before when he had been locked in the realm of darkness. Darkside's huge fist came down on him and he jumped away. He glared at the creature with all of his might. He resented its very being. Kairi walked next to him to assist. She did not speak. Darkside's fist came down again and the two held up their keyblades to defend themselves. The fist never hit. The huge black creature disappeared with a bright light as its captured heart floated away to Kingdom Hearts. In its place stood a person with an Organization XII cloak. The hood was up and a familiar black keyblade was in the figure's hand. A swarm of Heartless suddenly surrounded this person and Riku ran to help.

The person held his hand back to tell Riku to stop. He then threw back his hood to reveal a certain caramel haired boy with bright cerulean eyes. Riku froze in his tracks. He heard Kairi gasp behind him. His aquamarine eyes widened and his mouth opened to speak but no words came out. "Go protect the townspeople, Riku," Sora said. "I'll take care of these guys." Maleficent's annoyed scream cut off all else. She had found out that Sora was alive. Riku thought he heard Sora wince.

"But, Sora," he said. Sora grinned and faced his best friend. Riku's eyes widened further. A fading scar snaked its way up the side of the Keyblade Master's face. Sora nodded at him and turned back to the Heartless, ripping off the cloak to reveal his drive clothes underneath. Riku then scowled at his best friend's appearance. Similar scars were scattered all over Sora's body. Most of them would fade but a few of the bad one's would remain.

"I'll be fine, Riku. Now go." Riku nodded as he reluctantly turned and ran towards the Heartless terrorizing the townsfolk.

Kairi was frozen with shock. The boy who she had cried over the past few days was fighting right in front of her. "S...Sora?!" she called, finding her voice. He turned and grinned at her, making Kairi's heart flutter. That was Sora, all right.

Sora frowned suddenly and ran towards her, yelling, "Kairi!" He was next to her in an instant and pushed her away from Maleficent's meteor attack. Tears sprang back into Kairi's eyes. She had just got him back and now he was gone again. When the smoke and fire cleared, Sora was standing in a Reflega dome, an arrogant smirk on his face.

Kairi couldn't hold herself back anymore. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, making sure he was real. "Sora," she whispered, nuzzling her face into his chest. Her throat closed with a sudden rush of emotion; joy, relief, happiness, and under it all, love. "How?" she asked quietly, straining her throat to even get the word out. She then felt tears sting her eyes. She fought them back, not wanting to ruin the moment, but she lost. She sobbed right into his chest. "You were dead." Sora wrapped his arms around the shaking girl.

"Shhhhh... Kairi, don't worry. I'm here and I'm here to stay," he whispered in her ear. _Hopefully_, he added silently.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that!" a new voice yelled. Sora growled, hugging Kairi tightly before pushing her away. He turned to face Maleficent, glaring at her. "Keyblade Master," she said resentfully. "I am surprised to see you here." Sora smirked at her, his glare fading for a moment before coming back stronger. "You seem upset with me. Why is that?" He rolled his eyes and pointed to the scar on his face. The witch laughed. "Yes, I suppose that would be my fault. There is one upside, though. For me, that is. I know where you're weakest." He scowled at her while slipping into his battle stance. Maleficent laughed, grasping her staff tightly.

She slammed her staff into the ground and a chunk of the ground began to levitate, holding her up. The green witch smirked at the spiky-haired keybearer and motioned for him to jump up. Sora snarled and complied, just wanting to get the battle over and done with. He landed on the platform and instantly attacked. Maleficent blocked his strike with her staff and casted a _Dark Fiagra_. Sora dodged, preforming a one handed back flip. As his feet touched the ground, she attacked, aiming for the Keyblade Master's heart with the sharpened end of her staff. He just barely straightened when she swung. He was able to get _Oblivion_ under the staff.

A sick grin stretched across Maleficent's face as she watched the keybearer struggle to protect himself. She did not let him get any breathing room. It's only been a week since he somehow had escaped from her clutches. She knew for a fact that he was not at full strength. All she needed to do was strike in the right area and he would crumple.

Sora's face was beaded with sweat. His keyblade was moving in sync with Maleficent's staff. He knew that his stamina was fading and that everybody was watching him. He felt eyes on his back. He looked for an opening, any opening. Maleficent wasn't leaving one. He parried a thrust that would've ended up to a blow to the head. The witch cackled and jumped away. Sora doubled over, gasping for air. She held up her staff, murmuring something under her breath. The orb positioned at the top of the staff glowed a dark green. He snarled and attacked her. He knew that whatever she was doing wasn't going to be good. She did nothing to protect herself as Sora attacked.

Maleficent was an inch from defeat when suddenly a cure spell, or a sick imitation, appeared above her head. She smiled at the nearly exhausted Keyblade Master before lifting her staff up and slashing Sora across the stomach. She didn't strike that hard but all the color left his face. He dropped to his knees, holding the injury. "SORA!" he heard Kairi scream. He didn't dare take his eyes off of the witch, even for a moment.

"So," he whispered. "All that mumbling..." She smiled wickedly.

"Yes," she said. "Was a hoax. To get you to lower your guard and attack." Her teeth gleamed. "It worked, too. I didn't think that you'd fall so easily into my trap." She lifted her staff and held the end to his throat. He growled menacingly. "Now, I'm going to kill you for real!" Suddenly, she brought up her staff, fully intent on striking her foe down. Sora kept his eyes on her staff, looking for any opportunity to escape. Maleficent was about to strike when a look of pain crossed her face. A dark purple keyblade appeared out of her stomach and she looked down, absolutely shocked. Moaning pitifully, she fell to the ground. She did not move but the lack of her vanishing told the Keyblade Master that she was not yet defeated.

Riku stood where the witch had a moment ago. Sora looked up at him, a grateful smile on his face. "That's the second time you've done that," he said, referring to the final Xemnas fight. His best friend smirked.

"You owe me, Sora," he said, helping Sora up. The brunette sighed.

"Don't I always?" he mumbled, cracking a smile. Maleficent moaned under them and the grin slipped off his face. "Riku, leave." Riku frowned at his best friend, giving his head a firm shake. Sora groaned. "Riku. I have to do this alone." The frown slipped of Riku's face as he watched emotion creep into Sora's eyes. It was an emotion he'd never seen in his cerulean eyes before: revenge. The thought that whatever Maleficent had done to him had driven the usually forgiving Sora to revenge scared him.

"Sora," he whispered. "What did she do to you?" Sora looked down and Riku wondered if he'd asked the wrong question. When the Keyblade Master looked back at him, his eyes unreadable, the frown returned to Riku's face.

"I...I'll tell you later," he whispered. "Just leave. This is something I need to do. Alone." Riku nodded slowly. He jumped off the floating rock just as it began to crumble. It was then that the silver-haired keyberarer realized that he'd made a mistake. Right before he jumped, he noticed that blood was seeping through Sora's clothing. It was too late, he was already in motion by the time that his brain registered the fact that Sora was hurt.

When Riku left, Sora called _Oblivion_ to his hand, his face fixed in a snarl. His eyes narrowed to slits as he walked towards the person who had held him hostage for two weeks, torturing him relentlessly while at it. He had almost _died_ because of her. The rock was falling apart but he didn't notice. Maleficent looked up at him as he approached and another sick grin stretched across her face. "You're giving in to your darkness, young Keyblade Master," she whispered weakly. "I guess my plan didn't fail as bad as I thought it did." Sora froze, her words striking him. Then the darkness that he'd been trying so hard to suppress took over. A grin spread across his face as his eyes turned a golden yellow.

Kairi watched as the rock began to crumble. She noticed when there was a sudden spike of darkness up there. "Sora!" she called, not really knowing what was going on. She glanced over at Riku who'd walked over to her when he'd landed. His face was hard. "What's going on up there?" He shook his head.

"Nothing good," he said. "I'm afraid that Sora's darkness has gotten the best of him." At Kairi's expression, he added, "It can be reversed. We just need to snap him out of this." Kairi nodded, relieved.

She drew in a deep breath and called his name one more time as loud as she could. With another breath, she yelled, "I love you, you lazy bum." The same exact words she had used in her dream.

Sora was about to strike Maleficent down when he heard Kairi's cry. His golden eyes melted back to blue. He let his hand, and keyblade, fall to his side. The disappointment in Maleficent's eyes was torture to him. She'd wanted him to kill her as long as his dark side was in control. She didn't care if she died as long as Sora had given in to darkness. Sora allowed his keyblade to disappear, his face emotionless.

Maleficent watched, frowning, as the Keyblade Master dismissed his keyblade. She had been so close to luring the brunette to darkness. If it wasn't for that accursed Princess of Light, she would have. An idea then popped into the witch's mind. If Sora couldn't be lured to darkness then he could be killed. This platform was floating because of her power, if she left then this entire rock would go hurtling to the the world's surface and no way he'd survive the fall. She gave a wicked grin as she disappeared into a dark portal. She laughed as she left. The rock started trembling.

Sora watched as Maleficent faded away. It was then that he realized something. If the witch wasn't here holding up the platform then who was? His eyes widened as the rock trembled and began to fall apart. He was already standing near the edge and the edges were crumbling first. He braced himself to jump in the air and start flying when he lost his footing as the rock disappeared beneath him. He was able to fly but that didn't stop a large rock from smacking him in the head, rendering the Keyblade Master unconscious.

"SORA!!!!!!" Kairi called, the cry so strong that she went hoarse. Riku was in action immediately. He dodged falling rocks as he sprinted towards his best friend. As Sora neared the ground, Riku realized that if he kept going in this pace then he wouldn't make it. He jumped. Time slowed for everybody as Riku jumped towards the brunette. It was only when he had caught him that time sped back up.

Riku let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when his feet hit the ground. Everybody ran towards him but soon backed off as King Mickey entered the scene. In fact, all the townsfolk dropped to their knees in respect. Kairi followed the mouse king. She ran to Sora and Riku immediately, relief evident in her face. Mickey took one look at the three of them and said, "Let's head back to the castle."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku laid Sora down on the bed in his room. He was obviously unconscious because of the rock that had hit him. He frowned when he saw the wound on his stomach. Maleficent had barely touched him. The worst she could have done was a scrape. Why was it bleeding so furiously? Mickey entered the room. He looked over Sora carefully, not wanting to upset the still healing injuries.

"The reason that the injury is worse than it supposed to be," King Mickey explained as if reading their minds. "Is because of his time in Maleficent's castle. That one hadn't closed fully yet." Mickey casted _Curaga _over Sora.

Sora awoke once the spell finished. His head was sore from the large rock that had acquainted itself with his skull. His stomach was on fire, too. He slowly opened his eyes. Both Kairi and Riku were hanging over him. Riku had his usual stoic expression on his face and Kairi's expression was a blend of concern and relief.

"Sora," Riku eventually said. He crossed his arms and he looked like he meant business. The brunette grew nervous. "Would you mind telling us why you're not _dead_?" Sora laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," he said.

--

_Wow....I can't actually believe I finished that. It started out as just some random writings that I did _not_ intend to stick up here. I hope you guys enjoyed. I also couldn't help ending it like that. If you can't figure out what King Mickey's plan was then PM me. I'll explain it. Thanks for reading. I'll leave you to decide if Sora and Kairi got together._

_Alert me if you find grammatical errors. I will fix them. And no flames, only constructive criticism. _

_May your hearts stay strong,_

_DarkAngel555_


End file.
